Blackwall
} |name = Gordon Blackwall |image = NewBlackwallProfile.png |px = 270px |class = Warrior |specialization = Champion |title = Warden-Constable |gender = Male |race = Human |quests = The Lone Warden Memories of the Grey Explanations Revelations |affiliation = Grey Wardens Inquisition (conditional) |family = Liddy (sister) According to banter between Cole and Blackwall. |voice =Alastair Parker |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser Heroes of Dragon Age }} Warden Blackwall is a Grey Warden and a companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition as well as a potential romance for female Inquisitors. Background Nothing is known of Warden Blackwall prior to his recruitment into the Grey Wardens from the city of Cumberland in 9:17 Dragon, but he is said to be one of the few who chose, of his own accord, to undergo the Joining. He is proud of the lives of isolation and valor those of his order lead. In that isolation, he counsels that you have become something more than yourself. He prefers the life of the Warden to any other.Official profile Warden Blackwall was a close friend of then Warden-Constable Alisse Fontaine and succeeded her in the position when she became Commander of the Grey in Orlais. He was put in charge of warden operations in northern Orlais and stationed in Val Chevin. During the Fifth Blight in 9:30 Dragon, Blackwall was strongly opposed to Teyrn Loghain's decision to close the Fereldan borders, and exile the Grey Wardens while the Fifth Blight raged. Codex entry: A Fine Time to Close a Border After the Blight, he was awarded the Silverite Wings of Valor for rescuing seven fellow Wardens when a Deep Roads tunnel collapsed. He managed to free himself of the rubble and navigated a crumbling darkspawn infested cave system alone to reach and free his fellows. Blackwall's duties also include recruiting new wardens. His goal is to help others and act as a shield to his comrades, and this reflects his view of the Grey Wardens as an order of protectors.DAI New PC Gameplay October 25. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition If Blackwall accompanies the Inquisitor in the siege of Adamant Fortress, he can reason with the Warden warriors by reminding them of their duty. Back at Skyhold, Blackwall will take the Inquisitor out for a drink at Herald's Rest. As they drink, Blackwall solemnly tells the Inquisitor the tale of how as a boy, he ignored a bunch of urchins abusing a stray dog begging for food. He expresses his guilt about how he ignored the dog's suffering and allowed injustice to be done. He tells the Inquisitor that they could make the world better but people choose not to out of expedience. Blackwall then concludes "There's always some dog out there. Some fucking mongrel that doesn't know how to stay away." If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Blackwall, he does not bring up the story in this scene. After completing missions at Adamant and Halamshiral, Blackwall disappears from Skyhold. An Inquisition messenger shows the Inquisitor a crumpled note, suggesting that Blackwall intends to attend the execution of a man called Mornay in Val Royeaux, accused of taking part in a massacre at the order of his captain, Thom Rainier. At the execution, as Mornay stands before the noose, Blackwall steps up to the platform, admitting to have given the order to Mornay, revealing his true identity as Thom Rainier and impersonation of Blackwall. If the Inquisitor visits him in prison, they would have a chance to question Rainier. He reveals his true past as a captain in the Orlesian army, his part in the massacre of the Calliers, the circumstances of the real Blackwall's death and his assumption of his identity. When he learned that Mornay had been captured, Rainier couldn't let him take the fall for his crime. If the Inquisitor chooses to free Rainier, the latter is judged back at Skyhold. The Inquisitor has the decision of either setting him free, make him serve the Inquisition against his will or turn him over to the Wardens once Corypheus has been defeated. If forced to serve the Inquisition against his will, Rainier will be ordered by the Inquisitor to continue masquerading as Blackwall and as a Grey Warden in order to give the Inquisition a more advantageous facade- much to Rainier's disgust. If pardoned, Rainier decides to atone by dedicating his life to the Inquisition. If pardoned or sent to the Grey Wardens, Rainier will prefer to be called "Blackwall" since he has become accustomed to being called by the name and now thinks it more of a title that he should live up to. If Blackwall's disapproval gets too high (assuming he's not forced to serve after Revelations), the next time the Inquisitor visits Blackwall in Skyhold, he will express disappointment in the Inquisition and the Inquisitor's choices. Blackwall will accuse the Inquisition of being a gang of thugs serving a self-serving tyrant and will leave the Inquisition. If in a romance with the Inquisitor, he's willing to wait to see if the Inquisitor will change but if she doesn't, he states he cannot allow her to lead him down this path and eventually breaks up with her as well as leave. Blackwall will greatly disapprove of banishing the Wardens at Adamant, but he will opt to stay with the Inquisition and will not leave so long as his approval remains at a respectable value. It is revealed in Blackwall's companion quest that he did not actually complete the Joining and is therefore not truly a Grey Warden. Should the Inquisitor choose to send Blackwall to the Wardens, however, it is implied that he will undergo the Joining. }} Trespasser }} Two years after Corypheus' defeat, the Inquisitor can meet Blackwall (who is now calling himself Thom Rainier again) before meeting the Exalted Council. He is found throwing knives at a target and after catching up with the Inquisitor, tells the Inquisitor that they have his support. }} Rainier spent his time tracking surviving members of his old company so he could apologize to them and help them rebuild their lives if he could. After the events of the Exalted Council, Rainier traveled across Thedas to give hope to the condemned and the forgotten. In the deepest pits and prisons in Thedas, he found the good in people. By showing faith in those who had none, Rainier lifted them up and made them better than they were. }} Rainier eventually survived his Joining and went on to become a Grey Warden stationed in the Vimmark Mountains. He reports to Warden Stoudenmire who is conducting an ongoing investigation of the Vimmark Prison. He is expected to return to the Wardens after the events of the Exalted Council. }} If you didn't do his personal quests, Rainier never left the Inquisition, and therefore is never revealed as false. If this occurs, Rainier is not present at the Winter Palace, and there is a codex in his place, describing the events of the last two years. Rainier left the Inquisition six months after Corypheus' defeat.}} Approval Blackwall approves of helping and protecting others and Inquisitors who spur people to do the same. He is not fond of conscripting, exiling, or disbanding famed organizations dedicated to service. He also despises aiding self-serving power-hungry tyrants or those who punish for cruelty. He is fond of those who speak highly of the Grey Wardens and those who ally with them. Slight approval from Blackwall can be gained by killing groups of darkspawn wandering throughout the areas and during quests such as The Trouble with Darkspawn and Keeping the Darkspawn Down. Approval gains from specific events and quests are usually low to moderate for Blackwall, though there are a couple of instances that will yield "Greatly Approves". These include: Romance Blackwall can be romanced by a female Inquisitor of any race. If neither Blackwall nor Josephine is romanced, banter between Blackwall and other companions suggests that he has feelings for Josephine. Both Josephine and Blackwall acknowledge that they both have feelings for each other but cannot consummate it as it would be inappropriate since they are of different stations. Blackwall admits that he doesn't see a future for the relationship. Even so, they seem content to flirt in subtle ways- such as exchanging romantic tokens or looks to express their fondness for one another, yet always in secret. }} Initial statistics Equipment Quotes *"Sometimes you have to figure out for yourself what the pledge to protect others really means. It's not always just about Archdemons and Blights." * "You know I hate the aristocracy as much as you do. I hate that they sit in palaces sipping wine while people starve outside their gates. I hate that good soldiers die in senseless wars over who gets the fancy chair. Still, it's better to have the nobility on your side than not. They're dogs, all of them, and even the primped and powdered ones have teeth." * "'You are who you choose to follow.' Someone told me that once. Took me years to understand what he meant." * "You may have Andraste's favor. But wars are won by men. Soldiers." * "One thing I will say about your men: they're passionate. Devoted. You inspire them. Build on that foundation, and you will have an army that makes nations tremble." *''(Why he joined the Grey Wardens)'' "Because they remember honor and sacrifice, words that have little meaning to the rest of us. Because they lay down their lives for those they have sworn to protect. We all need to believe there are such men in the world. I needed to believe I could be one of them." * "We could make the world better. It's just easier to shut our eyes." * "It's not right... to want to do good, to be good, and have that turned against you." * (What can one Grey Warden do?) "Save the fucking world if pressed." Codex entries Trivia * Blackwall was written by Sheryl Chee.Blackwall Inquisition Profile. * He is described as "The Resolve".Dragon Age twitter * He is described as dedicated, almost mentor-like figure, but he's also a man alone; he's been on the road for a very long time, and it wears on him.lazygamer.net * According to Sheryl Chee, Blackwall likes dogs.Sheryl Chee Twitter. * Blackwall's greatest fear is himself. Gallery Blackwall HoDA.png|Official art in Heroes of Dragon Age The Blackwall.jpg|Early concept art Blackwall Promo.jpg|Promotional CG Blackwall profile.jpg|Blackwall's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Blackwall-gallery-01.jpg|Blackwall practicing with his sword Blackwall and the Inquisitor.jpg|Blackwall leading the charge with a mage Inquisitor following BlackwallStandTogether.jpg|Blackwall fighting in the Stand Together trailer Warden-Constable Badge.png|Blackwall's Warden-Constable Badge Blackwall-romance.png|Close-up References pl:Thomas Rainer Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Grey Wardens Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests Category:Free Marchers Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters